


Bring it

by gannonthedorf



Series: bring it [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, cheerleading au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonthedorf/pseuds/gannonthedorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trost Titians All star cheer team has always been one of the top gyms in southern California. But when A new gym pops up and a new all star cheer team takes the spot light, it causes tension on the team. After nationals a few members from the team quit and join the new team. losing four people they now have to bring in four. Can these new four really help the team and keep the Trost Titians on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first fanfic sooo yeah.....  
> this was based of this tumblr post http://mintycrystal.tumblr.com/post/87343537692/shingeki-no-cheerleading-click-the-pictures-for  
> also a huge thanks to jellysempai, for editing because im sure it would not have come out so good.  
> also right now its a teen and up but that might change in the future just saying.

“look Levi, I'm telling you these four are perfect for our team. Just be reasonable! We lose four, and then we’re basically handed four more!” Erwin flipped open a folder filled with papers and spread it across his desk, ruffling through the white sheets and pulling out a collection of pictures.

  


“I understand that, but they’ve only been gone for a few weeks. Who knows what they’re thinking right now.”  Levi takes a final sip from his porcelain mug and looks at Erwin pointedly, his dark eyes stern as he turns and places the mug, delicately, on a metal filing cabinet before walking out, the conversation ending with an abrupt close of the door.

  


Erwin sighed, pushing a hand through thin strands of blonde before standing and following after Levi, pursuing him down the hall with contempt, “Now is not the time to start speaking poorly of people you haven't even met! Either way, I'm bringing them in. This is my gym and we will win this year.” The pair rounded a corner as Erwin spoke, his voice firm and steady, matching Levi’s pace. “Nationals was too close, this new gym has skill Levi. You and I both saw it. We cant have a win that was that close again.”

  


“Whatever old man, do what you want.” Levi grumbled, his gaze remaining on the hallway ahead. “But i swear to god if they’re not what I'm looking for, you will hear about it when we get home.” He shot Erwin a look the blonde knew all too well. “Remember Erwin this isn't ‘bring it on’, this shit is more intense then people take it for.” Levi stopped and turned around “Now look, we have always been in this together.” His voice softened as he spoke. “Even in high school.” Levi paused, looking down for a second, focusing on a mismatched tile on the laminate flooring “ But I know what I'm talking about. You do too. Its not safe to bring people in and still compete at the level we currently do. We nee-”

  


“Levi i trust you,” Erwin placed a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “But this time you’re going to have to trust me.” The pair stood there for a moment, silence filling the space between them as Erwin measured his breathing with Levi’s, watching as his partner considered.

  


“Fine”

  


—

It had only been a year, though it didn’t feel like it. To Erwin, it could have been three, or maybe five. Last year before the season started a new gym sprang up just outside of the Trost district. Of course, it went without saying that along with this new gym, came a brand new all star cheer team.

This new team called themselves the “3DMG” or “3D manoeuvring group”. As new as this team was, they weren’t like any other Erwin had seen before. The group seemed untouchable, in a league of their own, when it came to nationals they achieved runner up, but only a few points stood between them and the “Trost Titans” the team Erwin and Levi had been coaching for years. Although the Titans had pulled off first place that year, they definitely weren't the talk of the show. It was clear, they would have to do a lot of work to maintain their current position as reigning champion of the Trost district.

  
  


\--

  


“Alright, fat asses!!!! We’ve got business to attend to!” Levi walked to the center of the floor as the team formed a tight circle around him. “As you know, we had four member leave us this year. BUT, that being said, we are still moving forward.” Levi passed out papers to a few people who quickly passed them around. “Erwin and I were talking this morning.” He glanced around at the group of eager faces, watching him intently. “and its come to my attention that we need to step up our game this year if we have any hopes of keeping that trophy you all worked to achieve.” He gestured wildly towards the case as he spoke, vaguely motioning to the golden statue sitting behind polished glass. A clattering sound came from the front abruptly, as a group of four entered the gymnasium. Two boys, one with freckles, and a tall sweaty looking guy. The boys were quickly followed by a pair of girls. One, short with wispy blonde hair accompanied by another, her dark stern eyes sweeping over the group of confused teenagers.

  


“Ah speak of the devil, I was just talking about you.” Levi glanced at them and gestured to the group. “All right. First order of business; these four are trying out to replace the ones we lost.” Turning back to the new group of strangers, Levi’s eyes narrowed cautiously. “Everyone, meet, Marco Bodt” Walking over to the boy with freckles smattered all across his face Levi nodded.

  


The boy, Marco, gave a wide smile “Hello everyone” His sunny disposition was almost painful.

  


Levi looked up at him his lips pulled into a thin line, then, abruptly moved on. “This is Bertholdt Hoover” Levi made his way over to other boy.

  


Bertholdt put his arms in front of him, sweatily wiping his hands on his pants as he spoke. “H-hello”

  


Levi was already next to the girls when Bertholt was done. “The blonde is Chirsta Reiess and the other macho one is Ymir” Chirtsa and Ymir said their hello’s in unison. Ymir’s face contorting into a scowl at Levi’s description.

  


“Okay, now look at the papers I handed out. You are all put into pairs. Your pair will now be your individual teams so get ready.”

  


A brunette boy in the front, Eren Jager, crumpled the paper, noisily voicing his distaste. “ Thats not fair! How come I’m paired with Jean?” He threw his paper on the floor in a huff, tightly crossing his arms across his chest. “And why the hell is Mikasa with the new guy!?”

  


Levi rubbed his forehead, releasing a soft sigh. “Look you little turd, now is not time for your bitching just do i-”

  


“No! I’m not getting stuck in a group with this horse fucker!” Eren took a step towards Levi.

  


“Wow, Jeager. You still can't drop your bitch mentality. You need your pimp Mikasa telling you what to do and when to do it?” Another boy, Jean, stepped forward. His hair was cut into a rough mop of sandy blonde, tapering the lower down it got, it’s colour fading into a darker brown as it reached his ears. He wore a scowl almost as big as Eren’s as he spoke. Closing in on the other boy, he glared down his nose. “If you ever call me a horse fucker again I will hitch kick your ass back to your moms womb!”

  


“Oh fucking bring i-”

  


Levi’s arm shot out, quickly smacking both boys across the head with his wooden clip board, taking no heed as papers scattered across the ground. “Enough! Both of you! As far as i'm concerned, the only one that should be able to switch groups is Connie. He’s the only one that can out jump everyone else in this godforsaken room!”

  


Connie blushed, scratching the back of his buzzed head with embarrassment. “oh well I wouldn't sa-”

  


Levi continued. “If you’re going to make such a fuss about it Jaeger, I’ll switch the two of you. It makes no difference to me.” Levi took out his pen and made a few short scratches across his paper. “Bodt with Kirschtein, Akerman with Jeager.” He looked up from his clip board, shooting the pair a cool glare. “Now, enough bitching. And get into your groups.”  Levi pulled out his phone quickly and glanced at the time, “You have 30 minutes to stretch. Lets see how you all do without that psycho Hanji helping you cheat.” He grumbled, speaking mutedly as he turned and headed towards a corner of the gym.

  


This would be a long practice...

  


\--

  


“Hi there! I’m Marco!”

  


Jean’s scowl quickly melted as he turned to address the other boy who spoke, his pale face quickly heating to a subtle blush. Ducking his head, he took a moment to pull himself back together before raising his eyes once more. “Uh, h-hi.” He stumbled lamely. “I’m Jean…. I guess we’re a team... huh?” Jean lets out a breathless laugh and scratched the back of his head.

  


Marco giggled, the sound bubbling out of his mouth like bubbles from soda pop. “Yeah i guess so. Well Jean, I guess we should start on these stretches then. I would hate to have one of us pull something or start cramping.” At the Marco grimaced a little, clearly remembering something unpleasant.

  


“Yeah... I guess youre right. Lets do it.” After a short pause, Jean glanced towards the space in front of them. “... Soo... who should go first?”

  


Marco flushed and quickly diverted his gaze. “Um. I guess I should. I’ve never done pair stretching before... or at least, the kind you guys seem to do.”

  


Jean looked a little taken aback as he appraised the other boy’s confession. “Oh yeah. Good idea then.” He motioned for Marco to take the lead. “So where exactly did you come from?” With a smile, Marco quickly followed after Jean, taking a seat on the padded floor.

  


“Well i came from ‘CA Bullets’ up in Ventura County.” Marco replied as he scooted forward a little, shifting his positions slightly. “-but I moved down to LA this year, and didn't really have anywhere to cheer.” He turned his head and shot Jean a small smile. “I’ve always wanted to come to the Trost gym. You know, it being one of the best in SoCal.” He leaned forward a little, grabbing his toes fluidly as he spoke. “So when I heard that you guys lost some people to that new gym, I thought I’d stop by. Just so happens when I did, Erwin was here.” Marco arched his back a little, stretching as he propped his hands behind his head.

  


Jean felt his mouth go dry as Marco propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jean.

  


“So I talked to him and he wanted to see what I was made of. He asked to see my jumping skills, and if I had any tumbling. After that, he said” Marco furrowed his brow and put on a deeper voice. “‘I think we’ll be in touch soon’.” Grinning he returned to his casual tone. “And I guess that’s how I got here.” Marco looked up at Jean from his position on the floor, falling back a little to rest his head on the mats.

  


Jean looked down at Marco, his mouth quirking into a cocky smile. “And you’re always this happy?”

  


Marco laughed again, another one of those bubbly giggles. “Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I guess you could say that...” He paused, glancing around the gym as their team mates started their stretches. “So Jean, tell me about the team. Oh, and to make this fun, start with the guy you go into it with. Eren? I think?”

  


Jean sighed and moved on to stretching Marco’s other leg. “Well, to start off with the spoiled bitch Eren,” He could feel his face contorting into a scowl at the mere mention of that bastard’s name. “You don’t want to get to know him, that’s for sure. He’s evil. Probably a spawn of Satan.”

  


Marco laughs “Okay. Besides you not liking him though, how is he? I mean, skill-wise?”

  


Jean took a moment to think, trying his best to focus on anything other then that annoying brat’s stupid face. How was he? “Well…” He muttered lightly. “I mean he’s decent... His toe touches are average. Tumbling is good... but not great. And hes a base obviously, but a stubborn one.” Jean scowled at that. “I hate basing with him. Now, if we’re talking about his sister Mikasa on the other hand, shes great. Amazing, gorgeous... and talented.” Jean glanced over at the pair as he spoke, watching Mikasa stretch, her toned arms arching as she leaned over, legs spread into a right split. “Her toe touches are up there, her tumbling is amazing... and shes a flyer at that! I’d say her only competition is that blonde right over there.” Motioning with a free hand, Jean pointed out a smaller blonde to their left. “The one with the nose. That’s Annie.”

  


Marco glanced quickly towards her before his eyes returned to Jean. “so Eren and Mikasa are related?”

  


Jean scoffed. “No. Shes adopted. But I remember when she first got here.” He flushed, hardly believing how open he was being with this complete stranger. “I had a little crush on her, I guess... Shes still really sweet…” he chanced another look towards Miaksa, a small smile forming on his lips. “It just didn’t pan out...”

  


Marco got up, off his back and opened his legs. Jean stepped behind him wordlessly, and started to press down. Leaning forward, Jean noticed a weird look flash across the other boy’s face. Did he look… disappointed?

  


“Well Jean, you’re not stopping. There’s still more to the team.”  

  


Jean paused before releasing a light laugh. “Okay. Well lets talk about the blondes.” He gestured towards a small boy in the corner. “First up, Armin. Let’s put it this way; he’s like Eren and Mikasa’s third wheel. The guy’s always there... except he just stands there… it’s awkward as fuck. I mean… I feel for him he’s a cool dude.” Jean bit his lip thoughtfully. “As for skill, his toe touches suck, but his flips are amazing! And hes a great base too!”

  


Marco rolled on to his stomach as Jean continued to stretch him. “The next blonde is Reiner.” Jean laughed as he pointed towards a stocky dude, muscle bound and the very clear definition of a “jock”. “Talk about a hunk. his physique is amazing! His toe touches are good, flips are bomb, on point back spot. That’s about all I really have to say about him.”  

  


Standing up, Marco shook his limbs out. “Well I guess I got the hang of it.” He grinned “So I’ll stretch you out next…” Frowning, the brunette glanced back around the room. “You're still not done though.”

  


Jean laughed “Fine, fine!” He smirked, eyes landing on the blonde he had mentioned before. “Now there is a person you need to look out for, Annie Leonhardt. The last of the blondes. That girl is a grade A bitch, also a bit of a slut. Well not... I dont mean to call her that, but I guess you could say she gets around.” Jean grimaced. “When she first showed up here, Eren and her were a thing. But during that time she slept with a whole bunch of these other guys who used to be on our team. They had a huge falling out... It wasn’t pretty.” He paused for a moment and Marco gave him a curious glance. “As of right now her and Reiner are kind of off and on. It’s kinda weird because I always though Reiner was gayer than a bag of skittles.” Jean snickered at his own joke. “But hey I don't judge.”

  


Marco shot him a questioning look “Gayer than a bag of skittles?”

  


Looking up at him, Jean frowned “Yeah... Hello? Taste the rainbow? do you not get it?”

  


Marco just shook his head

  


Jean sighed, deciding to drop it. “Okay, well anyways... I guess I should adress the only two who seem to be doing absolutely nothing over there.” Jean pointed towards a pair goofing off a few feet away from them. “Thats Connie and Sasha”

  


Marco hummed “Yeah, Levi mentioned him, didn’t he?”

  


Cutting him off, Jean continued. “Before you ask, yes they are a couple. Thats probably why they act so weird. Connie is the best we have on this team. From toe touches to stunting... I guess you could say ‘tens across the board’.” His eyes wandered over to the ponytailed girl at Connie’s side. “Now as far as Sasha is concerned, it’s a bit different. She’s good at toe touches but don’t ask her to tumble. The last time that happened, she almost split in 2. But shes a good base.”

  


Marco let out a thoughtful hum, “Seems like a pretty diverse team you guys have. Although it looks like there’s someone missing?”

  


Jean gave Marco a confused look “I’m pretty sure I’ve talked about everyone... I mean, except for the new people. I mean, I dont know them, but I do-”

  


“Jean, Jean!” Marco let out a giggle “I was talking about you! I want to know more about you. And not the side that I saw fighting Eren either! like, what do you do?”  

  


Jean laughed and got up off of the floor. “What is there to know? I’m not special.” Jean shrugged nonchalantly. “Just your average cheerleader.”

  


Marco stared at him for a moment, falling into a short silence. “Thats it? Really? Wow... okay how about this; tell me about yourself?”

  


Jean sighed hesitantly, humoring Marco as he decided to give in. “Fine. Okay. I joined this place when i was 10. My mom did it to keep me out of trouble. My dad is dead and my mom owns a company so I never really see or saw her growing up. She doesn't care that i'm gay. I know because she never brings it up.” Jean paused, watching Marco’s reaction carefully before continuing. “All in all thats pretty much everything you should know about me…”

  


Marco was silent, a stunned look plastered across his freckled face. Was Jean seeing things or was Marco starting to grow red? Spinning around quickly, Marco stuttered. “S-so Jean... uhmm… well- ah…… woul-”

  


Alright brats!” The short man growled, his voice low and menacing, silencing everyone in the room as he picked up his clipboard with finality. “Thats thirty minutes. Get up pigs!” Behind Levi a tall blonde man and a brown haired woman with glasses stepped into view. Levi stepped aside. “Everyone if you don't know these people, I'm going to need to you to educate yourselves.”

  


Eren’s voice rose out of the students “We know who they are Levi. If you’re going to introduce them, just do it.”

  


Levi scowled. “Watch it Jaeger.” Returning his attention back to the others, he sighed. “These people are Hanji Zoe and Mike Zakarius. They will be helping me this year with coaching. They also helped me out last year so some of you are already familiar with them.” the room stayed silent. Jean would swear you could hear the fan blowing in the back.

  


The brunette, Hanji coughed into her fist. “well isnt this an awkward group you have this year Levi”

  


Levi snickered bitterly. “trust me it gets worse.”

  


The brunette frowned with a hum. “I’ll take your word for it.”

  
Opening up a bottle of water Levi took a sip before sitting down on a bench and returning to his clipboard “Alright, losers; first, we’re going to see what you’ve got. From jumps and tumbling, to rolls and body strength. Go.” Crossing his legs, Levi sat back, watching as the students organized themselves. “You guys ready? because this is the new team.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! there is more to come so stay tuned!!


End file.
